Fire Dragon and Gun Mage
by GDW311
Summary: A lovely One Shot involving our favourite Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tails Emerald Haired Sniper, with a side of the Gunslinger and the Wood Mage Natsu x Bisca. I own nothing.


Natsu Dragneel is a very pissed, off Dragon Slayer right now, the candidates for the S-Class trials had just been announced, and Natsu wasn't one of them, when he asks Master Makarov why, the old man responds, that it was his punishment, for stealing the S Class job for Galuna Island, he also wasn't allowed to be anyone's partner. The candidates, that were chosen and their partners are, AlzachCornell who chose Bisca Mulan as his partner, Gray Fullbuster who chose Loke as his partner, Elfman Strauss who had Evergreen force herself to be his partner, Cana Alberona who chose Lucy Heartfilia as her partner, Freed Justine who chose Bickslow as his partner, Levy Mcgarden who had Gajeel Redfox force himself to be her partner, Juvia Lockser who chose to be Lisanna Strauss too be her partner, and Mest Gryder who chose Wendy Marvell to be his partner.

" _God dammit, I just know that the Ice Princess, will hold it over me, if he gets promoted too S Class before me."_ Natsu thought to himself.

Still grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Natsu left the guildhall early. He doesn't return, until the day that the candidates, and their partners leave for Tenrou Island. Upon entering he is surprised to see Bisca Mulan sitting at the bar with a bandaged arm. Confused as to why she was here instead of on the ship, he walks over to her.

"Hey Bisca what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on the ship?" Natsu asks the sniper.

"I got injured while he and I were training, so he had too switch partners, Laki is his partner now." Bisca says.

"Man that sucks." Natsu says.

"Indeed it does." Bisca says giggling.

"Hey Natsu, glad to see you're no longer upset about, not getting selected, just keep your nose clean, and you're sure to be the first choice next year." Macao Conbolt says walking over to the pair.

"Hey Macao." Natsu says greeting the man.

"So since your no longer upset, care too put some Jewel, on any of the Candidates?" Macao asks.

"Yeah sure what the odds?" Natsu asks.

"Well let's see; Mest has 2-1 odds, Gray has 3-1 odds, Freed has 5-1 odds, Elfman has 7-1 odds, Levy has 10-1 odds, Cana has 12-1 odds, Juvia has 20-1 odds, and Alzack has 50-1 odds." Macao says.

Bisca looks upset that Alzack has the lowest odds.

"Why does Alzack have the lowest odds?" Bisca asks with an edge.

Macao looks nervous at her look.

"Well you see, since Alzack was only chosen, because Natsu was banned from participating, it was deemed by this years bookmaker Max, that Alzack would have the lowest chances." Macao explains nervously.

"200 Jewel on Alzack then." Natsu says, as Bisca looks ready to start shooting.

His comment stops Bisca, from summoning her magic shotgun, and brings a smile too her face.

"Thank you Natsu." Bisca says.

"Don't mention it, besides maybe him going instead of me, means he's going to get the promotion." Natsu says, with a laugh.

This causes the other two too laugh, once they start coming down, Natsu looks around the guildhall, looking for his exceed pal Happy, but can't see him, nor can he see the other two exceeds Pantherlily and Carla.

"Hey where's Happy, Pantherlily and Carla?" Natsu asks.

"Oh Carla had some sort of vision about the S-Class trials, so she took off after them along with Happy and Pantherlily." Macao responds.

"What kind of vision?" Natsu asks with a worried voice.

"Dunno she wouldn't say." Macao responds.

Natsu looks like he is about to run of, in the direction of Tenrou Island, when Macao stops him.

"Natsu do not go to Tenrou Island, I know you are worried about the others, but you cannot go and help them, you'll just have to trust that they can handle it, besides, Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and the Master are there, so if anything does go wrong, I'm sure they can handle it." Macao says which calms Natsu down a little.

Natsu nods in acceptance with Macaos words.

"Hey Natsu some new job request came in yesterday, one them involves rounding up some bandits, why don't you take it work of some stress." Macao suggests.

"Yeah sure." Natsu says getting excited at the prospect of pummelling some bandits.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaims.

A couple of days later, Natsu is walking back to the Guildhall, after successfully rounding up those bandits. As he enters he notices a very sombre mood and lots of guild members are crying, he remembers the last time the guild was like this, it was when they believed Lisanna had died.

"Natsu." Macao says, upon seeing Natsu enter the Guildhall.

Natsu walks over to the man fear gripping his heart, and hoping that he wasn't about to be told what he fears this is about, though in his heart he knows that it is.

"Natsu, everyone who was on Tenrou Island, is dead, killed by a Dragon named Acnologia." Macao says, with fresh tears in his eyes.

Natsu recognizes that name, from stories Igneel told him, and a warning that he was never ever too engage him in battle.

"What happened?" Natsu asks.

And so Macao explains too Natsu everything, that the representatives from the Magic Council, told them, that Grimoire Heart attacked Tenrou Island, trying to find the black Mage Zeref, Fairy Tail emerged victorious, only too then get attacked by Acnologia. Who destroyed the island with a single breath attack. After Macao finishes explaining Natsu starts tearing up.

"I should of been there." Natsu says, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Macao embraces Natsu and allows the boy too cry into his shoulder.

It has been two weeks, since the Fairy Tail members received the tragic news, about Tenrou Island, and now a meeting is taking place in the Guildhall.

"Okay we have grieved and shed our tears, but now we need to discuss who will become the next Master of Fairy Tail." Macao says too the assembled Guild members.

The guild members mutter amongst themselves, about who would be qualified for such a role.

"Now me and Wakaba, were searching through the Masters office, and we found a list of people he believed had the capabilities to become the next Master, most of them were on Tenrou Island, another is excommunicated from the Guild, that being Laxus, and another left the Guild, and is currently ruling Edolas. So that leaves, only one person, Natsu Dragneel." Macao says stunning the Guild into silence.

"Me?" Natsu says in shock.

Macao nods.

"No, no, no, I can't be Master, I'm not that smart, I'm reckless, and to young." Natsu says, hoping that the others would agree.

"True you're not the brightest, but you can gain the knowledge required for the position." Max says.

"As for reckless, have you forgotten some of the Masters decisions, such as having us go to war with Phantom Lord." Warren says.

"As for how young you are, I say it matters not." Wakaba says.

"Go for it Natsu." Romeo calls out.

"Natsu, Natsu." The Guild members star chanting.

Natsu seeing that he has no choice, nervously walks up to the stage.

"Okay thanks for the support guys and gals, I know we have suffered a tragic blow, but we will recover, and we will grow stronger, because Fairy Tail is number one." Natsu says, making the symbol of Fairy Tail, which the other guild members copy.

Looking around Natsu notices that someone is missing, and internally wonders, how he hadn't noticed her absence, since no one else in the guild, has her hair colour.

"Hey Macao where's Bisca?" Natsu asks.

"She's still at Fairy Hills, she hasn't left her room for two weeks, Kinana keeps taking her food too her and making her eat, as well as feeding her animals." Macao responds.

"Reckon I should go and talk too her?" Natsu asks.

"You can try." Macao replies.

Natsu knocks on the door, too Biscas room in Fairy Hills.

"Bisca open up it's me Natsu." Natsu says as he knocks on the door.

The door opens and Bisca is revealed, she no longer looks like her beautiful self, her emerald hair once shiny and full of life, now looks dull and lank, her eyes that once held so much life and happiness, are now bloodshot and sleep deprived, she has tear marks staining her face from crying so much. Natsu has never felt so helpless as he does now.

"Hey Bisca can I come in?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah sure." Bisca replies, even her voice, that was once so warm and cheerful, now sounds so dead and lifeless.

As they enter Natsu can't help but notice, that even the room seems miserable, as if Biscas gloom was affecting it, even the animals that are normally so lively are looking down in misery.

"There was a meeting earlier too discuss who the new Master should be." Natsu says.

"I see and who was chosen?" Bisca asks.

"Me." Natsu answers getting a look of surprise from Bisca.

"Yeah it turns out gramps left a list of his possible successors, and I'm the only person on the list left in Fairy Tail." Natsu says.

"I see, well then congratulations." Bisca says giving him a watery strained but genuine smile.

"Thank you." Natsu says.

Natsu stands there nervously, he seems too want to say something but is afraid to say it.

"Is there something the matter Natsu?" Bisca asks picking up on his nervousness.

Natsu sighs and decides too just say what he wants to say.

"Bisca I'm sorry." Natsu says.

"Sorry for what?" Bisca asks.

"I'm sorry for stealing that S-Class job, too Galuna Island, if I hadn't of done that, I would of been selected, of course that would of left Alzack out, but still he would be here and I would of been on Tenrou Island with the others, I understand if you hate me, I just hope you can someday forgive me." Natsu says.

Bisca looks at Natsu in shock.

" _He's blaming himself for Alzack being on that island, and it's not like I can't understand his train of thought, but still I don't hate or blame him, for Alzack not being here any more"_ Bisca thinks too herself.

"There is nothing too forgive Natsu, I do not blame or hate you for what happened." Bisca says, too the relief of Natsu.

"Thank you Bisca, well I better get back to the Guildhall, I hope you feel better soon, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Natsu says as he departs.

" _Natsu Dragneel I can't think of a better person too lead the Guild during this time."_ Bisca thinks to herself, before looking at herself in a mirror realizing what a mess she is and decides to stop moping.

"You'll always have a place in my heart, but I have too move on, farewell Alzack." Bisca says aloud, hoping that Alzack can hear her.

Six months have passed since The Tenrou Island Incident, in that time Fairy Tail has proven, that even with the loss of their strongest members, they are still the strongest Guild in Fiore. Also in that time frame Natsu has grown much, not in a physical sense, but in a mental one, after becoming master he asked for tutoring from Yajima, Bob, Goldmine and even Warrod Sequen, who are all ex members of Fairy Tail, two of them, even becoming Masters of other Guilds themselves. It was thanks to them, that Natsu has matured so much. Currently there are two young Mages, and two Exceeds travelling through Magnolia, they are Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Lector the Exceed partner of Sting, and Frosch the Exceed partner of Rogue.

"Are you sure about this?" Rogue asks Sting.

"Of course I am, I challenge him too a fight, I win, and then I am known as the mightiest Dragon Slayer in Fiore." Sting says.

"Frosch thinks so to." Frosch says.

"I don't see why you need to beat this guy Sting, you're already the mightiest Dragon Slayer." Lector says.

"I know I am buddy, but people don't know that, too them Natsu Dragneel is the mightiest, that's why I need to beat him, so that they acknowledge me, as the mightiest." Sting says.

"Then let's go get this guy." Lector says enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Sting says rushing of with Lector, while Rogue shakes his head.

"They're both idiots, there's no way this will work." Rogue says.

"Frosch thinks so to." Frosch says, getting a head pat from Rogue.

Inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall, things are as hectic as usual, there is a brawl going on and people are drinking and laughing. Natsu, Macao and Wakaba are at the bar talking, suddenly the doors open and Bisca walks in. In the past six months Bisca has grown much stronger, she has even learned Teleportation Magic, which lets her move around her opponents with ease, while she uses her Magic Guns, to take them down. Upon entering, she heads too where Natsu is, who is perched on the bar counter like Master Makarov used too.

"Another successful job completion Master." Bisca says.

"Excellent, good job." Natsu says.

The doors open once again, this time two people and two Exceeds, who no one recognises enter.

"May I help you?" Natsu asks.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" Sting asks ignoring the question.

"I am." Natsu replies.

"Then I challenge you to a match." Sting says, shocking the Guild into silence.

"And I should accept because?" Natsu asks, resisting the urge too instantly accept.

"I guess the great Salamander is all talk." Lector says, causing the Guild members too glare at him, but he is unperturbed.

"I mean why else would he decline a challenge from a true Dragon Slayer like my pal here." Lector says.

"A true Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asks.

"That's right you see my friend here, has killed a Dragon Weisslogia The White Dragon, the same Dragon who taught him Dragon Slayer Magic." Lector says, shocking the Guild and rendering Natsu speechless.

"You killed your own father?" Natsu finally asks with sadness in his voice.

"Yep." Sting says, robotically.

"Not only that, but he is part of the third generation of Dragon Slayers." Lector says.

"And what does that entail?" Natsu asks.

"It means, not only was he taught Dragon Slayer Magic by a Dragon, he also has a Dragon Lacrima implanted in him." Lector says.

Natsu is surprised by what he has heard he turns his head too face Rogue.

"Are you also here too challenge me?" Natsu asks Rogue.

"No I'm just here to see Sting get his butt handed to him." Rogue responds.

"Shut up Rogue." Sting says too his companion.

Natsu smiles at seeing the two interact as an idea pops into his head.

"Very well I accept your challenge under one condition." Natsu says.

"And that condition is?" Sting asks.

"If I win you and your companions join this Guild." Natsu says shocking the Guild and the four travellers.

Sting takes a look at Rogue, silently asking for his permission to accept, knowing their Exceeds would go with them wherever. Rogue nods giving his assent.

"Okay then." Sting says.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Natsu who smiled.

" _Yes they will make great additions to the guild."_ Natsu thinks to himself.

"Follow me." Natsu says as he leads them out back to the Guild sparring grounds.

The whole guild follows with Macao walking alongside Natsu.

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Macao asks.

"Don't worry about it Macao I know what I'm doing." Natsu says.

They arrive at the sparring grounds, with Natsu and Sting in the middle, while everyone else watches from the edge.

"You can do it Sting." Lector shouts.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch says.

"Ready?" Naruto asks.

Sting nods.

"Then go." Natsu says.

"White Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Nova." Sting shouts the name of his attack.

He launches his attack at Natsu, which connects, and creates a large impressive explosion on contact, once the explosion dies down, Sting is revealed to be unharmed as expected, what is not expected however is for Natsu too be unharmed his his hand around Stings fist. Lector, Frosch and Rogue are shocked upon seeing this.

"How did he stop that?!" Lector says, his mind not able to comprehend what he just witnessed.

" _That's Sting's strongest attack and he isn't even fazed, Natsu Dragneel your truly incredible."_ Rogue thinks in shock and awe.

"My turn, Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu says, as he punches Sting with a flame covered fist.

The force of the punch knocks Sting out for a few seconds.

"Sting, how could you lose, you fought and killed a Dragon." Lector says as he flies too Sting.

"Killed a Dragon he may have, but I doubt he actually fought him. Am I right Sting and Rogue." Natsu asks, which causes Rogue too stiffen and Sting too look at Natsu in shock.

" _How does he know?"_ Both Dragon Slayers think at the same time.

"Your right Weisslogia asked me to kill him, while Rogues Dragon Skiadrum, asked him too help him commit suicide." Sting says, with sadness in his voice, while Rogue also gains a sad look.

Natsu holds his hand out too Sting, and also beckons Rogue over too him as well as the Exceeds.

Once all four are standing in front of Natsu, Natsu grins a wide grin.

"Everyone let us welcome our four newest members." Natsu says too the Guild members, who cheer for their newest members.

Sting and Rogue look shocked at the cheers they're getting, while Lector and Frosch look shocked, that Natsu included them both in his speech.

"From now on all four of you are apart of the Fairy Tail family." Natsu says, too the four.

The four tear up before group hugging Natsu.

"Thank you master." The four say together.

After the cheering dies down, Sting and Rogue look at Natsu.

"How did you know I hadn't really fought my Dragon?" Sting asks Natsu.

Natsu gives sting a big grin.

"Secret." Natsu says.

It has now been five years, since The Tenrou Island Incident, and Fairy Tail has grown larger, the guild now boasts a hundred members, they have also gained four S-Class Mages, Bisca, Sting, Rogue and Max. Another thing that has changed, is how close Bisca and Natsu have gotten, everyone in the Guild can see that the two were bordering on entering a relationship, but for some reason both seem afraid to want to take that step. For Natsu it is constant guilt, that he feels, that he is still somehow, responsible for Alzacks death, while Bisca is afraid of disrespecting Alzack, by getting with someone else after only five years, also she is scared of getting that close to someone again, in-case she goes through the same pain as before. Macao and Wakaba are constantly telling Natsu, that he is not responsible for Alzacks death, while Kinana keeps encouraging Bisca to go for it.

"Do you love him?" Kinana asks Bisca one evening at Fairy Hills.

"Yes I do but it's only been five years since Alzacks death, plus I'm scared of going through all that again." Bisca replies, the violet haired bartender was the only person who knew of her fear.

"You can't keep thinking that, listen I know what you went through before, but you'll never be able to let go of that fear, if you don't face it head on." Kinana says.

Bisca sighs knowing her friend was right. Meanwhile in the Guild, Macao and Wakaba are trying to get Natsu too confess his feeling for Bisca.

"I can't, it's my fault he died, if I only hadn't have stolen that S-Class Job, Alzack would be here with you guys, and I would have gone with the Tenrou Group." Natsu says.

"And you would have died with the rest of them, meaning no one would have been able to take over as Master." Macao says.

"Listen Natsu, I know it does seem, that it's your fault, but it really isn't, no one could have predicted what happened, not even Carla, who would have known that the Master would ban you from the exams that time, who could have predicted that Alzack would have been the one chosen, Max was also a contender. Wakaba says.

"I remember when I first became Master, and I went too see her at Fairy Hills, when she opened the door and I saw the state she was in, I felt helpless and I was the reason for that, whether intentional or not. Natsu says, staring into his drink.

Macao and Wakaba sigh at Natsu's stubbornness.

"Listen Natsu you love Bisca, and she loves you, everyone can see it, if she blamed you for Alzacks death, trust me you would know, take the leap Natsu you and Bisca deserve to be happy together." Macao says.

Natsu looks at Macao in shock, not expecting him to say something like that. Natsu then looks into his drink. Thinking maybe he should.

The following day Natsu is sitting on his usual perch, when suddenly Bisca enters the Guild, and walks up to Natsu.

"Master can I talk too you in private?" Bisca asks.

Natsu looks at her and nods, the two walk over to a secluded area of the Guildhall, while all the Guild members look on, hoping that the two would get together.

"Natsu I have something I need to tell you, something important, about our relationship." Bisca says.

Natsu perks up at this, hoping she was about to say, what he wanted her to say. Just as Bisca is about to open her mouth too continue, Natsu super heightened senses alert him too danger, Sting and Rogue are also alerted.

"GET DOWN!" The three Dragon Slayer shout out, grabbing the people nearest them, and pulling them to the ground, as an explosion erupts, causing the Guilds roof to fall in.

Natsu looks around at the damage, non of the Guild members were killed, but quite a few were injured, non of the S Class members though. From the entrance to the Guild five people enter, they are Ivan Dreyar, Obra, Flare Corona, Kurohebi, and Nullpudding. They are all members of Raven Tail, an enemy Guild of Fairy Tail.

"Where is Master Dragneel?" Ivan demands.

"Here I am." Natsu says getting into a battle position.

"Ah Master Dragneel, such a fine job you did keeping this Guild, so strong after the incident on Tenrou Island, however it doesn't seem to be holding up too well right now." Ivan says with a dark chuckle, the other four also chuckle darkly.

"What do you want?" Natsu asks, flames igniting his fists.

He is joined by his four S-Class Mages, who also assume battle positions.

"I want the location of Lumen Histoire." Ivan says.

This gets a confused reaction from Max, Bisca, Sting and Rogue, but a look of shock from Natsu.

"That's why you were excommunicated all those years ago." Natsu says in realization.

"So you do know." Ivan says in triumph.

"Yes I do, and you won't be getting your hands on it." Natsu says.

"Attack!" Ivan says.

His four associates, launch themselves at the four S-Class Mages, Flare going after Bisca, Obra going after Sting, Nullpudding going after Rogue, and Kurohebi going after Max, while Ivan and Natsu fight. At first Ivan dominates Natsu, throwing him around like a rag-doll, his subordinates however aren't as lucky, Obra attempts too drain Sting of his Magic only to find that without the element of surprise his ability is worthless, so Sting easily knocks him out. Nullpudding is having a tough time against Rogue, who uses the shadows, too evade Nullpuddings attacks, eventually he emerges from Nullpuddings shadow and knocks him out. Kurohebi is actually having, an easy time with Max, his Mimic Magic giving him an easy time, until Rogue and Sting come and help him, between the three of them Kurohebi is defeated. The three S-Class Mages, then go and help their Master, believing that Bisca could hold her own against Flare. When the three enter the fight alongside their Master, they are able to help turn the tide, just when it looks like Ivan might be defeated, Flare arrives with Bisca as a hostage.

"Bisca?" Natsu says looking at his beloved tied up in Flares hair.

"Now Master Dragneel, hand over the location of Lumen Histoire, or I kill the woman you love." Ivan says laughing menacingly, unaware of the danger he was in.

Natsu was pissed, how dare this bastard, attack his Guild, and take his beloved hostage, no pissed didn't even begin, to cover the rage he was feeling right now, in fact he was certain there was no word, that could accurately tell the rage he was feeling, at the sight of his beloved being held hostage and threatened. And with that rage a great power is awakened.

Ivan begins to panic slightly, at the tremendous amount of Magic pouring out of Natsu. He also takes note, of the Dragon like scales, that are spreading over Natsu's body.

" _Impossible how could he gain this form without an external catalyst."_ Ivan thinks to himself.

" _I didn't think, any first generation, Dragon Slayer could enter this mode without an external catalyst."_ Sting thinks.

" _Dragon Force, when a Dragon Slayer transforms, from a Human with Draconic powers, too a Humanoid Dragon._ Rogue thinks as he watches Natsu in awe.

In a flash Natsu rescues Bisca from Flare, and then turns a glare upon Ivan and Flare, which freezes them. Natsu then uses Fairy Law, on Ivan and Flare knocking them both out. After the battle ends and Natsu releases Dragon Force, Natsu collapses from Magical Exhaustion.

"No, no, no, please not again." Bisca says as she rushes too Natsu.

Bisca cradles Natsu's head, as she hears a voice, though she doesn't recognize it, due to her Grief clouding her senses, saying go get Porlyusica.

It's been three days since Raven Tail, attacked Fairy Tail, and we now find Natsu lying in a comfy bed in the Guilds infirmary, Bisca laying her head on his chest, listening to him breathing, just too assure herself that he was indeed alive. Natsu begins stirring, which makes Bisca sit up straight, watching Natsu intently. Natsu opens his eyes and he is greeted to the sight of Biscas smiling tearful face. Before Natsu could utter a word, Bisca launched herself at Natsu, kissing him full on the lips with a great deal of passion, Natsu is momentarily shocked by the kiss, before returning it with just as much passion. Words were no longer needed, to be said between them that kiss said it all. A few months later Natsu and Bisca were wed.

It has been seven years since The Tenrou Island Incident, two years since Natsu and Bisca were wed, and three months since Natsu became a Wizard Saint. Currently it is rather peaceful at The Fairy Tail Guild Hall which is quite unusual, of course that is about to change, as the Christina Advance appears over Magnolia, and a cry of men makes every female shudder, and Natsu to get an annoyed expression. They go outside too see Ichiya, with his head buried in the ground, as the three other members of The Trimens, glide down thanks too Rens Air Magic, after asking what they were doing there, Hibiki explains too them that Tenrou Island may still be there, Natsu thanked them before ushering his Guild members not on jobs into the Guildhall too discuss this news.

Later that night Natsu and Bisca are lying in their bed in their house.

"We're both going too Tenrou Island tomorrow, Alzack might be there, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Natsu asked his wife.

"Yes I will be, I am married too you now, and if Alzack has a problem with it he can lump it, with me dishing the lumps" Bisca says, getting a laugh from Natsu.

"Easy love don't go doing anything strenuous in you condition." Natsu says, as he puts his hand on Biscas baby bump of three months.

Out at sea the next day, Natsu, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Max and Warren are sailing for where Tenrou Island should be.

"Are you sure you're reading that map right Jet?" Warren asks.

"Yeah I'm positive." Jet responds.

"Can't this thing go any faster, I want to see Levy." Droy says.

Natsu listens to all this with a shake of his head, he is so glad that he trained himself out of his motion sickness, all those years ago.

"Hey what's that over there?" Bisca suddenly asks pointing out to sea, where a young girl is standing on the water, she suddenly raises her arms in the air and Tenrou Island appears out of nowhere, it is encased in a magical shield, which slowly fades. They see the girl head for the island and follow her, with Jet using his Speed Magic to run after her, suddenly stopping upon seeing the prone form of Erza Scarlet. The others soon catch up.

"Jet what's wrong?" Natsu asks before noticing Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu says walking over to her.

Natsu begins shaking her awake.

"Erza wake up." Natsu says shaking her.

"Die Natsu for waking me up." Erza says, before remembering that Natsu should not be on Tenrou Island.

"Natsu what are you doing here? You were banned from participating in the Trials." Erza shouts at Natsu ready to punch him.

"Erza what are you talking about? That was seven years ago." Natsu says, which stops Erza cold.

Erza takes a good look at Natsu, and notices the changes in his appearance, from what she last remembered. She especially notes, the white jacket, similar to what Master Makarov, used to wear. She then looks around, and notices several of her Guild mates, all drastically different from what she last remembered, especially Droy and Bisca.

"Seven years? What? How?" Erza asks unable to form a proper sentence right now.

"I'll explain later." Natsu says before turning around, which lets Erza see the Wizard Saint Emblem on his back.

As they continue combing the island they come across several of their thought to be deceased friends, including Laxus much too the shock of everyone, Natsu is especially Happy to be reunited with his Exceed friend Happy. Bisca also finds Alzack, and is surprised when she finds him, hugging and kissing Laki.

"Oh dear god." Laki says, as she notices Bisca.

Alzack slowly turns around fear pounding through his veins instead of blood. Once he comes face to face with Bisca, he is finding it difficult to form words, and too look her in the eye.

"Well I see you've been busy." Bisca says with a neutral tone.

Alzack and Laki flinch.

"I guess that makes the news I have easier for you." Bisca says, which makes Alzack and Laki look at her curiously.

"While you were gone I fell in love with someone else, and am married too that person, and I am carrying his child as well." Bisca says, shocking those from The Tenrou Island Group especially Alzack and Laki.

"Who is he?" Mirajane asks getting uncomfortably close too Bisca.

Natsu then comes over wraps his arm around Bisca, kisses her on the cheek, and says. "Me."

Jaws drop for the majority of the Tenrou Group, save for Gildarts, Laxus and Gajeel, who just howl with laughter at everyone else's reaction, and Erza, who is currently throttling Warren, crying about missing Natsu's wedding.

"Wait you mean flame-brain got a girlfriend? Got married? And Got laid before me?" Gray asks in pure disbelief.

"Yep." Natsu says popping the p.

"Well Natsu, from a father, to a future father, allow me to say congratulations." Gildarts says, confusing the group who stayed behind.

"You're a father?" Natsu asks surprised.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know Cana is my daughter just found out recently myself." Gildarts says, shocking the the group that stayed behind.

"I feel sorry for you Cana." Natsu says coming out of his shock.

"Why?" Cana asks.

"I doubt Gildarts will ever let another man near you now." Natsu explains.

"Damn straight." Gildarts says, making Cana facepalm.

Suddenly the girl from before appears before the group, having given them more, than enough time, to get reacquainted with each other.

"Look it's that girl again." Max says pointing at the girl.

"Hello my name is Mavis Vermilion, I am the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail." The girl says, shocking everyone present.

"I was able to convert your feeling of trust, friendship and love that you all share, into Magical Energy, and used that, too create Fairy Sphere, which is what saved you from Acnologia." Mavis says.

"My word too think that the first saved us." Makarov says.

"Before I go, I would like to say, thank you Natsu, for looking after the Guild, these last seven years, and continuing my legacy." Mavis says, as she disappears.

"Natsu what did she mean by that?" Makarov asks.

"Well two weeks after we got the news, about Tenrou Island, Macao looked through your office, seeing if you had any instructions, written down." Natsu says.

"And he found my list, of all the people I believed, too be able to become Guild Master." Makarov says, understanding dawning on his face.

"Which means I'm the Master of Fairy Tail." Natsu says.

"What? Ash for breath is the Guild Master?" Gray asks.

"Yep, we can talk later on the boat ride back" Natsu says, turning his back allowing everyone to see his Wizard Saint Emblem.

"Is that a Wizard Saint Emblem?" Levy asks.

"Yeah I was made one three months ago." Natsu says.

This is to much for Gray who promptly passes out from shock, Makarov is looking at Natsu, as though he grew a second head, mean Gildarts and Laxus are chuckling since neither of them ever imagined Natsu even being S-Class, neither mind Guild Master and Wizard Saint.

As they all boarded the boat, Natsu attempts to stop Laxus saying "Fairy Tail members only", the Thunder God Tribe try to bargain with Natsu, only for Natsu too release the excommunication, of Laxus from Fairy Tail, much too Makarovs annoyance, and the Thunder God Tribes joy.

On the boat ride back too Hargeon, Natsu decides to have a private word, with Makarov and Laxus.

"If either of you wish to visit Ivan, you can do so in the prison of the Magic Council." Natsu tells them.

"What did you do?" Makarov demands.

"Nothing, he attacked the Guild two years ago, I fought back, won and, now he's in jail." Natsu says.

"You beat my father how?" Laxus asks, not believing that Natsu could've done such a thing, even if he was a Wizard Saint.

"Fairy Law." Natsu says, making both men nod in understanding.

"Well that solves some problems for the Guild." Makarov says.

Natsu the Guild, all this money." Makarov says crying tears of joy upon seeing how large the Guild has become. Upon entering the Guild, Sting shouts out. "Masters back."

Natsu walks up to the stage and grabs a mic.

"Everyone I would like you all, too welcome back, The Tenrou Island Team, who disappeared seven years ago." Natsu says.

As soon as he finishes the old and new members are all intermingling, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily are talking with Lector and Frosch. Sting, and Rogue are chatting with Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy. His beautiful wife is on his right arm, while Makarov is sitting on his left, all three are looking at the scene with smiles.

"By the way Gramps, who did the best in the trials before Grimoire heart showed up? Natsu asks casually.

"Alzack did. Why? Makarov answers and asks.

But Natsu didn't hear the question he just heard Alzacks name and grins.

"Yo Max, it seems before Grimoire Heart showed up, Alzack was doing the best in the trials, so much for those 50-1 odds you placed him on aye." Natsu shouts.

Max pales as a very angry angry Alzack confronts him over those odds.

"50-1? I had a better chance than that you Bastard." Alzack shouts before engaging in a brawl with Max, which soon has most of Fairy Tail involved. Natsu and Bisca laugh as they watch, their family was home, they had future family members on the way, all was well.

 **The End**

 **AN**

Okay I have a challenge for all you Fairy Tail Fanfic writers, I want you to rewrite The Tenrou Island Arc, but use the competitors I listed in this Fanfic OneShot. Must Include Alzack and Laki falling in love. Also can someone please draw a Natsu x Bisca fanart so I can use it for cover image. PLEASE.


End file.
